1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to an assembly for a vacuum cleaner, in the neck of which a sound-absorbing material is included, so that the noise generated at the connection part between the assembly and the suction pipe of the vacuum cleaner is reduced.
2. Prior Arts
A vacuum cleaner is an appliance, which generally includes a cleaner body, suction pipes, and an assembly, for cleaning an area by sucking the dirt with air into the cleaner body by means of the pressure difference between the interior and the exterior of the cleaner. In the cleaning operation of the cleaner with the above described construction, the dirt in an area to be cleaned is sucked into the assembly, and then accumulated in the cleaner body through the suction pipes. In this case, noise is greatly generated including the noise due to the flow of the air entraining the dirt through the assembly and the suction pipes, as well as the noise due to the operation of the motor included in the cleaner body in order to produce vacuum pressure in the cleaner body.
Therefore, it is an important technical object in a vacuum cleaner to reduce the noise generated in the operation of the cleaner, so there have been various efforts to resolve the above object. Especially, there have been various efforts to reduce the noise due to the flow of the air entraining the dirt in the cleaner, one among which is the suction pipe of U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,108 issued to Yamazumi et al. In the gazette of the patent, described is a suction pipe including an outer pipe 4, inner pipe 3, and a sound-absorbing material 5 between the inner and outer pipes, as shown in FIG. 1. Meanwhile, Yamazumi's suction pipe comprises a hollow cylindrical body 16 having sound-absorbing holes 15 on a ceiling portion thereof, the ceiling portion extending in the air-inducing direction; a cover 17 attached to the outer surface of the cylindrical body 16 to cover the ceiling portion; and a sound-absorbing material 18 disposed between the cover 17 and the ceiling portion, as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, Yamazumi's suction pipe has a relatively small outer diameter so as to be easily handled, and also has excellent noise absorbing properties.
However, the above described prior arts focus their attention on sound absorbing or noise reducing only in the suction pipes, and do not present the reduction of noise generated in the assembly or in the connection pan between the assembly and the suction pipe, which can not be ignored in the entire operational noise of the cleaner. Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 3, a conventional brush assembly of a vacuum cleaner comprises a brush section 31, a neck 32, and a connector 33 interconnected with a suction pipe. The sectional area of the air flow at the opening 32 of the brush section 31, which is the initial position that the air entraining the dirt is sucked, is relatively large, while the sectional area of the air flow in the suction pipe is relatively small, thereby the sucked air entraining the dirt experiences a severe air friction due to the compression or the vortex of the air because of the abrupt contraction of the sectional area of the air flow in passing through the neck 32 which is a connection part between the brush section 31 and the suction pipe.
Therefore, it is highly necessary to resolve the technical object to reduce noise generated at the connection part between the brush section and the suction pipe. However, no concrete solution has been discovered in prior arts including the above-described patent and the prior art thereof.